memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
... The Only Good Klingon...
| published = March 1984|| format = | pages = 23| publisher = DC Comics| ISBN = | altcover = | }} Trapped aboard a Klingon warship, Kirk fights for his life! (part 2 of 4) Summary :''Captain's Log: Stardate 8149.2.: '' : To uncover the secret of the undetectable Klingon fleet, Ensign Bryce and I have entered wormhole space and discovered there a Klingon station, with enough firepower to seize this sector of Federation space for themselves. Admiral James T. Kirk wonders to himself how the Organians could have allowed the Klingons to blatantly defy the Organian Peace Treaty with this hidden station. Ensign Bryce is briefly disoriented, an effect of wormholes on the human psyche, but Kirk helps her compose herself before they rocket toward the station in their thruster suits. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu oversees the status of repairs aboard the Enterprise while receiving mission data from Lieutenant Saavik aboard the Galileo 3 inside wormhole space. Saavik deliberately leaves her communications unscrambled to divert the Klingon forces from finding Kirk and Bryce. Captain and his crew return to the station amid accolades from the station crew. Koloth's helmsman, Konom, fears that his captain knows of his aiding the Enterprise. Saavik's shuttlecraft is detected and Koloth orders it captured, but is concerned the shuttlecraft is a ruse and orders double security aboard the station. Kirk and Bryce infiltrate the station as three Klingon security shuttles depart to intercept Saavik. As soon as they enter the station, Klingon forces surround them. Kirk and Bryce manage to fight them off, despite Bryce's hesitation in firing her phaser. Bryce feels insecure about her hesitation, but Kirk mentions his experience at Tycho IV and promises to tell her about it later. :''Captain's Log: '' : First Officer Sulu reporting. We have had no report yet from Captain Kirk, nor have we been able to restore full engine power. Under these conditions, we would be no match for even one Klingon vessel, let alone four. Dr. McCoy visits the bridge to check in on Kirk. Sulu informs him that there's nothing to do but wait and that the captain always comes back. McCoy retorts that that was what he always thought about Spock. As McCoy leaves the bridge, he muses on what Spock meant by, "Remember." After getting a status report from Scotty, Sulu wonders when he'll receive his own command. The Klingons continue their pursuit of Saavik's shuttlecraft but aren't quite fooled when she activates the shuttle's cloaking device. Although Saavik disengages the warpsled, her shuttle remains in wormhole space instead of returning to normal space, and she is quickly captured by Klingon tractor beams. Meanwhile, aboard the space station, Kirk and Bryce attempt to find the station's wormhole stabilizer but Bryce's fourth-level Klingonese is inadequate for the task. They soon encounter Konom, who professes to have transmitted the wormhole flux information to the Enterprise. Konom explains that he has always been revulsed by his people's killing and destruction and that he can't allow the wanton slaughter that is sure to follow. As Konom leads Kirk and Bryce to the wormhole stabilizer, Saavik escapes her captors. Bryce and Konom plant an explosive charge on the wormhole stabilizer, but cannot beam home due to the Klingons jamming transporter and subspace frequencies. Kirk tells Saavik to storm the station's transporter room where she transports the team back to the ship along with an injured Konom. Kirk returns to the bridge just as the Klingons find the explosive charge. Once the wormhole stabilizer is destroyed, the Klingons' space station returns to normal space. Kirk demands the Klingons' surrender, but Koloth elects to destroy the station instead. Uhura reports that the Enterprise is receiving a very strong signal. The signal is from Emperor Kahless IV declaring war on the Federation due to the acts of Captain Kirk. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Pavel Chekov • Saavik • William Bearclaw • Nancy Bryce • Kahless IV • • Konom Starships : ( ) • Shuttlecraft Galileo III • Klingon attack shuttlecraft Locations :Earth • Klingon space station • Tycho IV Species :Human • Klingon • Organian • Vulcan States and Organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet Others :cloaking device • General Order 29 • Klingonese • magno-grip • Organian Peace Treaty • tractor beam • warpsled • wormhole • wormhole flux • wormhole stabilizer Appendices Information * This story continues in the next issue. * The letters page contains correspondence from fans before the printing of the first issue. Related Stories * "The Wormhole Connection" (TOS comic) * "Errand of War!" (TOS comic) * "Deadly Allies!" (TOS comic) Images Connections External Link * Only Good Klingon